Talk:Echo/@comment-112.211.170.168-20140821081527/@comment-1442343-20140821123729
All right I'll try and clear up what I can. Noise is the original body, a Baskerville who Contracted Duldee more than 100 years ago; who is a Chain capable of controlling the body with her strings and the soul in some cases (we'll get to that later). Unfortunately, Noise was a rare case among the Baskerville because she was an aberration, meaning that she can't fully control the powers of the Abyss and thereby can't control Duldee. This resulted in Duldee taking control of Noise and going off on rampages, which is why Noise was locked away by Oswald. Now, this pressure put on Noise by Duldee because she lacked the will to control Duldee resulted in Noise's heart beginning to shatter, which is why Duldee put an incarnation of Duldum in her to act as a guardian of Nosie's heart. Now, what Duldum is, is a split personality created as an extension of Duldee's power in her targets so that she can have a loyal marionette within their subconscious; thereby allowing Duldee to have control not only over them physically, but mentally too. The Duldum in Noise was nicknamed by Noise as "Echo", but unfortunately for Duldee, Echo grew to develop a will of her own over time, prompting Duldee to dispose of that Echo and create a new Echo (so yes there were Echoes before our Echo). After being disposed, the Echoes continued to protect Noise's heart, though even with the Echoes' help, Noise's heart would crack all the same. When this happened, Noise would lose pieces of herself, but the Echoes would always collect these pieces and take them into themselves (which is why our Echo was so timid and caring when the Echo from 100 years ago was just like a copy of Duldee) in order to preserve them until one day when Noise can reclaim the lost pieces of her heart. Back to Noise, Noise had lost most of her memories before the Echoes came around because of Duldee, and so "Noise" isn't her true name, but rather a nickname Vincent gave her on their second interaction because he felt as though Noise's constant crying was a trul awful noise. Now, since Noise was still herself during the Tragedy of Sablier (where she was active because she was present at Gil's 1st Succession Ceremony), Noise didn't begin losing herself until she was either dropped into the Abyss or after her release. From here, Noise's personality built completely on Duldee's manipulation and Vincent's equally as sinister, scheming mind after reuniting with him 100 years later. Hence why Noise's personality completely flipped. As of recent chapters, Noise's heart was almost lost completely, and so Duldee tethered her own Contractor and controlled her in an attempt to completely destroy Noise's heart so that she could take Noise's body as her own. Duldee also seemed to begin escaping her binds (the mask and those straps) as Noise lost herself and Duldee took over, suggesting that the binds are in place as a means of binding Duldee's power. Our Echo stood strong against Duldee and even resisted disposal in order to get through to Noise and reunite her with the lost pieces of her heart, all while defeating Duldee and likely rebinding her powers (as killing Duldee would likely result in Echo's death too). Zwei is just a nickname given to Noise and Echo by the Baskervilles because it means two, making it a play on their joint consciousness. Due to length I'll do another one of these for Alice + Intention